AVATAR: A Thin Blood Line
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Unexpected interests and tantalizing admissions curse this fan fiction, as the young warriors begin to establish themselves on the lands of the Western Air Temple. Takes place after, “Day of Black Sun” and after my fan fictions: Relighting a Torch and The
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**By. Christian D. Davis**

**"A THIN BLOOD LINE"**

_Premise__: Unexpected interests and tantalizing admissions curse this fan fiction, as the young warriors begin to establish themselves on the lands of the Western Air Temple. Takes place after, "Day of Black Sun" and after my fan fictions: Relighting a Torch and The Tru Fire Lords. _

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM BUT I DO LIKE THEM, POSSIBLY LOVE THEM, DOES THAT SOUND WEIRD? Or COULD IT BE I'M INTERNALIZING MY THOUGHTS INTO LOVE BUT REALLY IT'S A LIKE SITUATION..oh just read my fan-fic while I figure this out.

* * *

NARRATOR: Previously on Avatar…

Western Air Temple…

Aang and the left over group of young warriors made their way to Western Air Temple with no problems. It was there they found inhabitants in the Air Temple, a group of people of the Sun Tribe, including Queen Sung She but no, King Keko.

"Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph welcome!" Queen Sung She announced as the group walked further into the temple.

"Queen Sung She? Why are you here? I thought you and King Keko would still be at your kingdom."

"Aang, we were raided, Lord Ozai and his men found us and attacked, we lost many and even my husband."

"I'm so sorry, Queen Sung She." Katara quickly responded.

"Oh, no, do not be. The King did not died in vain, we heard about your fight at the eclipse. We were excited that the other nations came together and came so close. So when we heard that you were coming back here to get prepared and rest, we started working diligently to make home for you all. So there are perfect rooms set for you and food to eat."

"Cool." Smellerbee added, as everyone headed into the Temple, Aang turned back towards the sky.

"What is it, Aang?"

"We were definitely followed."

"You think so." Sokka added.

"Why wouldn't Lord Ozai send someone to follow, he wants me dead." Aang replied.

"Don't think about it Aang, we should focus on the future and preparing for the next fight ahead."

"Your right, Katara." He replied.

* * *

NIGHT FALL…

As the food digested, the group dispersed into smaller groups to prepare and train. Sokka muddled over some ideas, when suddenly there a siren sound that dissipated throughout the temple.

"Avatar Aang, Queen Sung She?" one Sun Tribe warrior called out. Immediately the group watched as the warriors bought in a mask man tied up, as they drew him across the middle yard, they stopped right in front of Aang and the Queen.

"Queen, Avatar, we found him in the creek water below, he says he was fishing but who fishes with a mask."

"Who are you?" the Queen asked.

"I am someone who is hated by you all." The raspy voice announced.

"What an unusual answer?"

"Not really…right Zuko?" Toph replied.

"Zuko?" Katara responded. Immediately Zuko lifted the mask to reveal himself. The sight of the him angered them all, so immediately they prepared to fight. Zuko looked up at Aang, he suddenly without hesitation took his swords and placed them in front of Aang, he then bowed before Aang.

"I know that I am unworthy and the last person you want to see but I now swear my allegiance to you Avatar. For as I have given allegiance to my Father and his Father Azulan as a child, I now give allegiance to my Mother's side and my great grandfather…Avatar Roku." As he said those words, everyone stepped back confused.

"It's a trap." Sokka announced.

"No…he's telling the truth." Toph continued.

"What?"

"His great grandfather is Roku, he isn't lying." She continued as Zuko looked at her confused, he could not believe she was defending him.

"Free him." Aang said, as the warriors did what they were told, Zuko stood. "As a enemy, I do not believe you but as the Avatar, I will be fair and just. No one will touch Zuko, he is to be on a time of probation, if he should fail us, I will kill him myself." As Katara watched Aang go from his old self to someone she had fought him not to be, it scared her slightly but she knew it was best dealing with Zuko.

"I shall not fail you, as my Father has." Zuko said, as stood up, he looked around at the eyes that focused on him.

"Hy Hyuong, escort Zuko to the male quarters, make sure he gets settled."

Queen Sung She added.

"Smellerbee, watch Hy's back." Sokka added. As the group dispersed, Sokka came over to Aang.

"I get it, keep your enemies closer."

"It could be, but if Toph is right? He isn't an enemy but a powerful tool in the war against Ozai." Aang said as he walked away into the moonlight, immediately Katara followed him as Sokka looked back at Toph with an angered face.

"You do know that, that whole angry staring back thing would work, if I wasn't blind." Toph said as Sokka snarled and walked away.

* * *

MONK GATYSO'S STUDY QUARTERS…

Aang just stood peering out of a window in the Monk Gatyso's quarters watching the waters below. He had something pulling at him, he just didn't know what. Could it have been what Zuko had said about his Great Grandfather, and the fact this it had matched exactly what Avatar Roku had said. Was there more to this story? As his thoughts gathered a mile a minute, he heard familiar footsteps…

"So Avatar Roku, Zuko's Great grandfather, interesting plot twist?"

"Not really, we've had many twist and turns within these last few days."

"Aang, are you still thinking about the others?"

"I thought I could numb the thoughts by being even more determined to fight, but I keep thinking I'm not ready, that I will fail them again."

"Aang, Azula knew we were coming, it was a set up."

"Yes, but as the Avatar, I should of-"

"Should of what? Knew that she would know, none of us knew and that's a human trait that most people have to deal with."

"I'm the avatar."

"But your Aang first and foremost, don't forget that. When this war is over and everything is restored, what does Aang do with his life?"

"I never really thought about that, I just assumed that I would disappear like the past avatars."

"But they didn't disappear."

"Yea, I guess. I've never really thought about my life, I was born and then thrown into being an avatar at a young age, I don't even remember my parents."

"Well, why don't you find out, we are at the Western Air Temple, you could probably find some scrolls about you and your life, that's not all about the Avatar."

"You know what I probably could." Suddenly he kissed Katara without thinking, as Katara looked at him, she kissed him again.

"What's happening, Aang?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stop." Immediately Aang kissed her again and began to kiss down her face until he reached her neck immediately Katara smelted as his touch on her skin pleasured her greatly.

"Aang…"

[**_What will Katara say? Will they go all the way? And what was Aang's life like before he was the avatar? In the next chapter of BOOK 5. 1: A Thin Blood Line. Check it out by the end of next week._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar: The Last Airbender** / **By. destinedmusician**

**"A THIN BLOOD LINE" _Part Two_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM BUT I DO LIKE THEM, POSSIBLY LOVE THEM, DOES THAT SOUND WEIRD? Or COULD IT BE I'M INTERNALIZING MY THOUGHTS INTO LOVE BUT REALLY IT'S A LIKE SITUATION..oh just read my fan-fic while I figure this out.**

* * *

**NARRATOR (Iroh): Previously on Avatar…**

**-_Aang and group landed on the Western Air Temple to find that Queen Sung She and the Sun Tribe, a tribe made up of diverse nations was there after a raid that left them defenseless._**

**_-Zuko is found and swears allegiance to the Avatar and to his Mother's side of the family, revealing he's Roku's grandson._**

**_-Aang still stuck on the fact that he couldn't save the revolters realizes that maybe he wasn't prepared._**

**_-Katara consoles him and ask him about after the next big fight what will he do with his life, making Aang realize he's never known about his family or his life outside of being an Avatar._**

**_-Elated by the quest presented to him, Aang kisses Katara, as Katara allows it, they begin to continue or do they?_**

* * *

**The SURROUNDING GROUNDS…**

"You do know the last person who followed me, didn't live to tell about it." Toph called out, into the moon lit ruins of the Western Air Temple. She could definitely sense someone was following her but she couldn't determine whom since there was a new set of feet to get used to.

"Well, I plan to live and tell about it." A raspy voice said.

"So why are you trailing me? We're not friends."

"I just wanted to thank you, for believing me." The voice said, as Toph turned she looked disgusted.

"Believe me, I would of sooner lied and see you dead before telling the truth."

"Me too. I mean, I would have too, my nation hasn't been the most polite."

"To say the least but what do you care, Zuko? You've been breed not to care, this could be a trap for all I know."

"Yet, you haven't ran or prepared to fight."

"I don't understand it, my instincts tell me to barricade you in a small cell, but my feeling is your not lying. What I want to know is what changed your mind?"

"Fair enough. I found some information regarding Avatar Roku and my great grandfather Azulon. They were friends and when my Father Ozai, married it was to Roku's daughter, Ursa. I am in relation to the Avatar, there my chi is between good-"

"And evil. So you're pretty messed up."

"You could said that but thanks to my Uncle, I have realized that my place lies in restoration to the four nations. That is why I am here and want to help the Avatar."

"Well, first you could try calling him Aang. The Avatar sounds like Azula."

"Well, she is my Father's girl."

"So what was it like growing up as fire starter?" Toph continued as Zuko walked beside her.

"Maybe like growing up blind."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that as Ozai's son, you are often consumed by people doing things for you, or preparing you for something without actually preparing you. I was shielded from the world outside, that is why when I was banished, I was able to see what my Father and Father's father had done."

"Sort of like when Aang, Katara and Sokka came into my life. When they had asked me to come, I was hesitant but soon, realized that the outside world needed me even if my parents had sheltered me."

"Sounds like we have something in common besides not liking people to follow us." Zuko added as Toph smiled.

"You're going to have a tough time ahead of you Zuko, you're hated by all of them."

"Did you think I would think this would be easy? I am the heir to the Fire Nation and if I wasn't I would probably hate me too."

"Yea, well then you know to watch your back."

* * *

**MONK GATYSO'S STUDY** **QUARTERS…**

"Yes, Katara." Aang replied still holding her in his embrace.

"I'm not sure, we should be-" she continued as Aang immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I…Katara, your not worried about someone seeing us are you?"

"What?"

"I'm getting to you, Katara."

"What are you talking about?"

"I used to think that somehow it was my fought that you pulled away but it's not. Your scared."

"Aang, have you been drinking cactus juice, I am definitely not scared of you."

"I think you are…"

"Now why would I be scared of you…"

"Because you're starting to feel for me in a different way."

"Now Aang, we talked about this, I'm your Master and your" suddenly Aang twirled Katara around and pulled her close to him, there bodies touching. Katara remained a little shaken by this but knew he would not get to the best of her.

"As much as you think you're in control, you really aren't."

"Aang, I told you."

"See, I know that beyond that strong woman exterior, there's a woman who longs to be held like this." Aang replied pulling her closer to him.

"No, I don't." Katara replied trying to ignore the sense of pleasure she felt from it.

"Really, cause I think you do…beyond that strong willed woman, there's a woman who longs to kissed like this." Aang began to kiss Katara's neck, as she almost crumbled, he smiled.

"No…I…I don't." Katara continued.

"You long to be held like this, with strong arms to protect you." He said placed his arms around Katara's waist. "You see Katara, I'm not a little boy, I know what love is and I know that I'm hopelessly in love with you. We are connected so much that are hearts beat as one, can't you hear it?" As Katara lay against Aang, she could feel their hearts beating in sync with one another. "No matter what happens, no matter if you feel the same as I do or if you don't…we're connected."

"Aang?"

"No, Katara. If this war takes place and I don't make it, I don't want just to have a single kiss and then never come back." Katara then turned and looked into Aang's eyes, eyes that were not paying around, nor joking. She had only seen him like this once before but this was to be the second. "Give me your hand."

"Aang, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to give you something, a long time ago and I just couldn't figure anything out that was special enough but I think I do. I read a story once that the monk's had wrote down, of a special form that only a true avatar can complete name Ky-roki."

"What is Ky-roki?"

"Let me see your hand." Katara hesitated, then gave in and presented her hand to Aang, he then placed his against hers, immediately a blue light engulfed Katara's hand. Suddenly she was transported…

* * *

**THE OVERLOOK…**

"Why don't you just order her not to accompany him?" Smellerbee added as Sokka remained glued to the telescope he created to see ships from afar.

"What?"

"Your definitely not looking for ships."

"Yes, I am. I was checking out the eastern port."

"Sokka, there's only land for mile east of here, your watching Toph with Zuko."

"Yea…well, someone has to…I couldn't believe she would believe him like that."

"Or is it you can't believe she would not side with you." As Smellerbee offered this moment of clarity, Sokka began to rub the back of his neck.

"It's just that lately Toph has had my back, at the attack, she saved my life. Azula was going to kill me and she saved me. I'm just beginning to see her in a whole new light, not that she's still overbearing, tomboyish and-"

"Yue and Suki."

"What?"

"Look you kind of hear about things here and there, Jet thought it best we stay informed about your group."

"So you know about Yue and Suki."

"I know that what you see in Toph is a combination of the two. She fights hard and she loves hard, you don't have to think because she understands you besides she likes you."

"She does?" Sokka said gushing, immediately noticing the awkward face on Smellerbee he changed. "I mean yea, she does but I'm too old for her."

"Who says? Age is nothing but a number. Besides, it's time for my watch, why don't you take a walk."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Thanks, Smellerbee."

"Hey, I have my moments." She responded as Sokka left.

* * *

**THE BALCONY OF THE SI-KU HEALING ROOM…**

As the time moved swift into night, Queen Sung She quickly shut her doors and then began to breath the air, suddenly with every breath she took in a mist blew from her nose, immediately the mist made the face of a man.

"So is the plan in motion, Sung She?"

"Yes, I have done what you have said, now will you let my husband go?"

"Not until the Guru has arrived, then you will learn the Avatar's secret." The mist replied.

"I do not understand Ozai, why you believe the Avatar has a secret?"

"Because when the attack happened, the Avatar, if he were here would've found me and succeeded. The boy did not; he fell for my daughter's plan…my only question is why? So until you retrieve that information, your dear husband remains captive in my ever growing list of players in this war."

"Please Ozai, we have not done anything to your kingdom. We lived in peace and did not go against you."

"Ah, yes, the forgetful tale of Mauvaise Chi…when you with held the three fugitives and attack my men. Then all alliances were off, and now you must received the fate as all those your kingdom let down. Some alliance…" suddenly there was a knock at the door…

**[I know a lot of parts but wait there's more…check out next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
